A new Borderlands Tale
by devilnightking100
Summary: Basically an author throwing a bunch of his favorite characters into the Borderlands 2 game filling the roles of the characters we know and love. Current crossover list includes Fate/Stay Night, RWBY, Soul Calibur, and Code Geass. List will update as story updates, please R&R. M because Borderlands.
1. Prologue

_**Came up with this cause I'm bored. I'll be explaining the character choices and why I fit them to each role later, I promise, but for now just enjoy the fireworks.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

The train shook slightly and a red-and-white haired man braced himself against the wall. He had come to Pandora with his sister when he heard of a Vault the two of them could get rich on and live comfortably, maybe have a decent adventure along the way. He looked to the snow-haired girl who was clutching his leg with a smile as her ruby eyes looked around the train car. He did the same, taking inventory of the other Vault Hunters that had come at the call of Hyperion's CEO Lelouch Lamperouge. Before he could get to far, though, as gun-toting robots came in and started shooting. The six occupants scattered, each drawing their weapons. Duel white and black swords appeared in the mostly-redhead's hands.

 **Shiro Emiya as**

 **The Archer**

 **Trace...On**

Shiro swung his swords, disarming the robot before slicing it in half. He lunged for the other two coming his way, brandishing both blades. A brunette with red highlights, a red cape, and a black-and-red combat skirt and corset combo flew by in a flurry of rose petals, suddenly swinging a scythe with similar coloring.

 **Ruby Rose as**

 **The Reaper**

 **Thus kindly I scatter**

Ruby swung her weapon with the grace of a dancer, slicing through three robots in as many strokes before planting the blade in the floor and pulling a trigger, firing sniper rounds at the approaching enemies that were coming up on the snow-haired girl, who was grinning manically as she held out her hand. A giant of a man appeared, barely able to fit in the car as he let out a war cry and charged, destroying the robots and the wall of the train. The girl continued to smile as her giant continued attacking.

 **Illyasviel "Illya" von Einzbern as**

 **The Summoner**

 **Go get 'em Berserker!**

Shrio had to crouch to avoid the next robot, for some reason wielding a flaming ax, before cutting it in half and hearing something come apart behind him. He turned to see a tan girl (he would guess Filipino decent) with two strange bladed tonfa and a shy smile as her necklace glowed.

 **And Talim as**

 **The Pristess**

 **The wind is her strength**

The small group looked to each other and smiled, making for the car they knew Lelouch to be in. Shiro opened the door and saw the black-haired man sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. Then he smelled something. The chair turned to reveal a mannequin looking like Lelouch with a detonator strapped to it. The lights came on to reveal the car was full of dymanite! A speaker came to life and the CEO's voice came through. "It's truly amusing. You think you're the heros of this story, but that honor goes to me."

Shiro saw Berserker pick up and shield Illya before the bomb went off and everyone flew into the air.

 _ **And done. I'll be honest, I thought I would use Gilgamesh from the Fate/Stay Night series but as I was writing this Lelouch came to mind as a better candidate for Jack-Hole. I mean the guy basically turned the world's hatred on him to save it and killed who-knows-how-many people in the process. Haven't decided if I want Angel to be CC or Nunally, but I'll decide by the time the next chapter is up, obviously. So, what do you think of my "Playable Characters?" Shiro makes sense, right? And Illya was a debate between the roles of Gaige and Tina. Do you think I made the right call? And the other two, Ruby and Talim, opinions on them? Well leave a review telling me what you thought and I'll see you next time!**_


	2. J4K3N and Knuckle Dragger

_**Well, here's the second chapter. It will probably go until Knuckle Dragger, but I'll be skipping over some details like the Claptrap talk because let's face it, no one listens when he talks, not even the guy who decided to play the guy in the Pre-Sequel (And on a side note, the FR4G-TR4P is freaking badass!) can do it for long.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

"Big brother? Big Brother?" Shiro heard his sister call, shaking him. The mostly-redhead managed to open his eyes and saw Illya with her faithful companion, and main weapon if the Archer was being honest, standing behind her, shielding both from the frigid winds.

"My goodness! I thought everyone here was dead!" came a little shriek as Shiro looked around. Ruby was brushing herself and her weapon off and Talim seemed to be coming to. Shiro's eyes then came to rest on what seemed to be a mechanical two-legged toad complete with green skin and yellow eyes. "Greetings! I am J4K3N, but everyone just calls me Jaken." the toad-bot introduced. "I live around here, scavenging for parts. I tell you, they're so hard to come by ever since Lelouch discontinued the J4K3N line of robots. I want to see him burn because of that!" the toad droned. "Maybe now that you're all alive after going against him, you can bring him down! Follow me, We'll talk back at my place!" Jaken turned and began running into the blizzard, stopping to hand each member of the group an ECHO from the dead bodies around them.

As soon as they did, a lime-green haired woman showed up on the screen. "You'll need to follow Jaken to get to Sanctuary, the city for the resistance against Lelouch." She instructed. "I'll help however I can."

"It would be nice if we knew who was helping us, lady on the screen." Ruby replied dryly.

"Of course. I'm CC, an AI for Hyperion that wants to see Lelouch fall." the newly dubbed CC replied before fading out.

Jaken opened the door to his bunker, and everyone huddled around the small fire in the corner. "Well it's not much but this is my place. It's got everything I need, even some weapons in that locker over there. Not much use since Hyperion never comes in here and the door is synced to my voice alone." he stated as his guests got comfortable.

"So it's just you here?" Talim asked.

"Yes, since Lelouch just kills everyone who comes through here he also killed all of my friends. And any he miss get eaten by the bullymogs that live around here, especially a nasty one like Knuckle Dragger. Such a brute, but I made this base and like I said, nothing can get in without my say-so! Not even those pesky Hyperion Loaders or the Bullymogs." Jaken finished. Ruby flinched as something roared. A giant bullymog came through the roof and grabbed Jaken, pulling out one of his eyes. The toad-bot fell to the ground and Ruby was by his side instantly. "The locker, get the locker." the toad-bot rasped.

The siblings opened it to see a pistol and SMG with some ammo clips. "I can just make my own weapons, and Ruby has that sniper-scythe-"

"Crescent Rose!" the reaper's call was heard.

"So I think you and Talim should take the guns." Shiro finished. "You're the only two without any sort of range, and no Berserker doesn't count." he added quickly, seeing his sister start to protest. Illya pouted and took the pistol, handing the SMG to the other girl. "Alright, now what?" Shiro asked.

"What do you mean now what? We need to get my eye back!" Jaken screamed, flailing as Ruby set him on his feet. "Let's go make that bastard bullymog pay for doing that to me!"

"You'll need Jaken to get into Sanctuary. Better do as he says for now." CC commented over the group's ECHOs. Shrugging, everyone left the bunker.

...

It was kinda funny seeing Jaken bump into things due to his lack of depth perception. Illya was barely containing her laughter before the little toad-bot fell off the cliff and landed in the snow. The group laughed at that point before seeing the snow-pelted bullymogs charging for the helpless bot. Illya smiled as she held out her hand. "Go get em, Berserker!" she cheered. The giant appeared behind her, roaring a challenge before jumping into the middle of the creatures and cutting them down.

"I gotta get in on this!" Ruby smirked, pulling Crescent Rose from its spot and firing on the nearest bullymog, headshoting and dropping it. She continued shooting while Talim landed next to Jaken, firing her SMG at anything that got past Berskerker (Impossible as that sounded) and Ruby's attacks. Illya landed next to her and fired the pistol a few times, but most of the giant brutish monsters were being taken down and she knew it would be over soon.

Next to Ruby on the cliff, Shiro held out his hand and spoke two words. "Trace on." Ruby fired again and glanced at the archer as a black bow took form in his hand, a sword in the other. Shiro pressed the sword to the bow, and it seemed to lengthen and thin as he pulled back. "Take this, Hrunting!" he shouted, firing the sword. Ruby, having a decent understanding of projectile weapons, thought the sword would fall to the ground uselessly, maybe hit one of the things in the head.

This is not what happened.

The sword flew like an arrow, exploding as it hit the ground and vaporized most of the enemies. "Wha..who...HOW!" Ruby gasped.

"Tell you when we're somewhere safer." Shiro replied sheepishly, the bow dematerializing. "For now, let's join up with the others."

...

Illya was being carried by Berserker as the group trudged on in the snow. Occasionally Jaken would close his remaining eye and see if his missing one had come back online, but so far no luck and the summoner was getting tired. She normally would have insisted (read: demanded) that her big brother carry her but he looked even more tired than she felt. Taking pity on him, she simply climbed into Berserker's massive hand and took a seat, the giant carrying her without difficulty. They encountered more bullymogs as they trudged forward, but between Shiro's swords flying, Talim's SMG fire, and Ruby's sniper fire, Illy barely had to fire a shot. Not that she minded. She could fight, but getting her hands dirty was what she had Berserker to avoid.

"Oh my, my eye's come back online!" Jaken suddenly screamed. "I can see a hansome J4K3N, four tough-looking humans, and a terrifying giant." he informed. Everyone readied their weapons as they realized that, "That means it's close!"

Knuckle Dragger roared and landed in the clearing, Jaken running to cower.

 **Knuckle Dragger**

 **Big, strong, dumb**

Illya hopped out of Berserker's hand as he rushed the beast twice his size, hard as it was to believe that. Shiro ran forward with Kanshou and Bakuya in his hands as he began slashing the beast. Ruby vanished in a flurry of petals, appearing on the cliff and opening fire on the giant's head. Illya emptied her clip into the bullymog's chest and retreated to reload when she noticed Talim had her eyes closed. _What is she doing?_ the summoner wondered.

Talim, her necklace glowing, reached out her hand and whispered, "Wind, guide me." The results were almost instant. Knuckle Dragger was lifted off the ground, making him an easy target for the others as they continued to swing and shoot at him. Knuckle Dragger looked about done when Talim's hand moved, slamming him into the wall. Berserker then plunged his sword into the beast's heart, ending it's life. a few weapons fell from his hands, as well as a robotic yellow eye.

"Oh, my eye!" Jaken cheered, running up the incline and grabbing it. "Now we just need to get it back in me."

"Give it to me and hold still a second." Illya offered.

Jaken shook his head rapidly. "No! As much as you clearly want to put your fist into my skull, this takes a professional touch. I know just the person, follow me!" with that, Jaken ran off.

 _ **Well, what did people think? Were things believable for this gang? Do you think I did okay with the fight? I always feel I did a crap job on any fight scene. And I'm trying to keep to the personalities of the characters. Now onto Jaken. He's annoying, kinda funny, small, and everyone wonders why Lord Sesshomaru keeps him around since he serves no real purpose. Basically Claptrap and Sanctuary's relationship, am I right? Well, leave a review telling me what you thought, and this story is now on my poll. so until next time!**_


	3. Journey to Sanctuary Part 1

_**Well, here we go again. Now it's time to meet Hammerlock's replacement. And maybe Flint's if I decide to go that far. And what the hell? Here's Shiro's Archer Chart.**_

 _ **Class Ability: Unlimited Blade Works- The Archer conjures a wasteland full of blades. The blades come to life and attack any hostile occupants for fifty seconds. Must recite aria to cast and takes time for said aria.**_

 _ **Current Secondary abilities: Overedge-Melee damage increases on first strike, but increase weakens after continued use. (Current level: Damage boost 5%)**_

 _ **Hero of Justice-Bow damage increases after reviving an ally. (Current level: damage boost 5%)**_

 _ **This will update as the story progresses, and at the end I may decide to throw in another chart at the end of the chapter. Now,**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Shiro tested the door and Jaken tried the passcode, both having no luck. Talim tried to use her powers to force the door but with no luck. "Let me get that for you." CC offered. The Hyperion system crackled for a moment before the group heard CC speak again. "Execute Crimson Shift." the door slid open. "Alright, grab anything you may need. It IS a long journey to Sanctuary."

Shiro looked around the room, finding a pistol better than the one Illya was currently holding and passed it to her. Talim found a sniper rifle she opted to hand off to Ruby, only to end up with it herself. The excuse being, "My baby is already a rifle. I don't need another one." They discovered some more guns that the three girls looked over and decided they didn't need, as well as some ammo clips for the guns they did have.

After a while, the four Vault Hunters and one-eyed J4K3N unit left with their new gear. A few Bullymogs and small walk later, Jaken started speaking again. "Master Lloyd is a bit eccentric, I should warn you, but he and I go way back so he should be happy to see me. And he knows enough about robots to put my eye back in!" they approached a walled village and Jaken called into the terminal, "Hey Lloyd! I found some Vault Hunters and I need my eye fixed."

"Oh that's just my luck." came a rather bubbly voice. "First bandits kill the town's inhabitants and now Jaken comes calling. What did I do in a past life to deserve this?" Jaken hmphed at the tone. "Vault Hunters, do you suppose you could kill the bandits? Then I suppose I could help Jaken."

"You can count on us." Shiro replied, quickly finding a good shooting position and Tracing his bow. Ruby was right next to him, burying the tip of Crescent Rose into the snow and taking aim. Talim gripped her SMG and leveled it at the nearest Marauder. Illya just smiled as she checked her pistol's clip. The gate opened and Berserker was the first to engage the bandits, confusing the enemies and killing one before the rest dove for cover. Illya's smile was still on her face as she skipped into town, taking a shot at the nearest Marauder and knocking the gun out of his hand before Talim Windlocked him and emptied her first clip into the man, effectively killing him.

Shiro shot Hrunting, causing an explosion close to the back of the bandit forces before tracing a few regular arrows and shooting them at the psycho going for his sister. Ruby noticed a blue field through her scope and tsked, switching her rounds for the shock bullets she kept for shield users and fired two rounds before switching to her fire bullets, burning the marauder to death. Berserker killed the last one and Lloyd's voice came over their ECHOs. "Great job, all of you. Now please come to the electric gate at the back of Liar's Berg. Oh! And let Jaken go first."

The group made their way to the back of the town, Jaken in the lead as he bragged about how good of a friend Lloyd was just before grabbing the gate to open it. Reactions varied between Illya's sadistic giggle as the toadbot sputtered and smoked to Talim's horrified look as he fell. "Sorry, but whenever Jaken talks I can feel my intellect leaving me. I'll be out in a moment." Lloyd admitted casually before the door to the building up the hill opened to reveal a man with lavender hair and greyish-blue eyes wearing a green turtleneck with a lab coat over top of said shirt, black pants and shoes and has very large glasses covering most of his face. He also has a smile on his face the majority of the time, despite it being clearly fake.

 **Lloyd Asplund**

 **Inventor, Researcher, Sociopath**

Lloyd came down the hill as the gate opened, glancing at the robot. "Well, I suppose I do owe him for bringing you all." he sighed, gesturing for the robot's eye. After receiving it, he simply went to work as he said, "And while I'm working, would you be so kind as to kill the bullymogs roaming the outskirts of town. I really don't like the idea of them making repopulating this town impossible."

The Vault Hunters nodded and left for the areas Lloyd had marked on their maps. Other than the one Badass Bullymog, the group made short work of them and even managed to get a shield generator each out of the trip. Afterward, Jaken was fixed and they were all heading for what he claimed to be his ship. Apparently some dude called Adam and his bandit clan had taken it and made the toad-bot his personal torture toy. No one was looking forward to the encounter as they fought through the marauders and psychos of the frozen wastes.

...

Illya took cover as Berserker ran past her to engage the nomad coming toward them. Shiro was swinging Kanshou and Bakuya, attempting to kill the massive amount of psychos pinning him and Talim down. For the Priestess's part, she was shooting at anything that got too close for her liking, Shiro killing what got past her shots and close enough for swinging range. Talim Windlocked a Marauder shooting at them and heard a bang before he fell, a sure sign Ruby had killed him before laying out more sniper fire to cover her new friends. The only problem is that the bandits kept coming. Ruby used her Petal Blizzard to get to Illya, landing and slicing a Marauder in half as she went. "Is it just me or there no end to these guys?" the reaper wondered aloud.

And of course just as she said that Shiro put Kanshou into the head of the last psycho and Illya finished off the last Marauder. The Vault Hunters moved through the complex with less resistance than the first portion, but still having to kill the occasional bandit and listen to Jaken's shouting about how his companions were "Certified badasses!" before deciding to rest and make use of the area's toilets.

Ruby came out of hers with a mad blush on her face and Illya was the first to take notice. "Why's your face all red?" she asked innocently. Ruby could only point to the hall she had just came from. Illya looked inside and saw pictures of a young woman with a blonde mane of hair reaching her waist in various lewd positions and various degrees of undress. "Isn't that 'Flaming' Yang Xiao Long? The owner of the Yellow Dragon Bar?" the small girl wondered.

"Y-yeah." Ruby mumbled. "She's also my sister." Shiro wondered what was making Illya laugh so hard as he finished in the bathroom.

 _ **And done. I'll do the boss fight with Adam(My Flint replacement cause why not?) next chapter. Well, what did people think? Did I do okay? What did you think of the appearance from another Code Geass character, Lloyd? And what do you think of Moxxie's replacement? Yang fits most of the criteria after all. Flirty, busty, sexy, and a bit of a badass in her own right. Now as promised, Ruby's Reaper chart below.**_

 _ **Class Ability: Petal Blizzard-The Reaper turns into a column of petals and dashes all over the place, picking up items she passes, grabbing allies and transporting them if passed, and dealing damage should she crash into an enemy until timer finishes countdown.**_

 _ **Current** **Secondary Abilities: Elemental Shift-The Reaper can randomly cycle between bullet types every time she reloads, regardless of weapon.**_

 _ **Tune Up-Increases damage of guns with level-up of Reaper(Current Level 10% boost)**_

 ** _Next time I'll probably do Summoner and Priestess. So, until next time!_**


End file.
